


Chocolate meet family

by FanonCanon



Series: Coffee shop Au [2]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanonCanon/pseuds/FanonCanon
Summary: Chocolate meet coffee siblings





	1. Sibling meeting 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowDevilTheAwesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowDevilTheAwesome/gifts).

"Chocolate" said food soul turn around to see Milk. "Would you help us at the cafe. Coffee was needed in an exploration today" Milk blank white eyes gazed at him. "Oh course my dearest Milk" he said taking out a yellow rose from his bouquet handing to her.

The day was dull as the sun was hot Chocolate had little to do in the little cafe. The bell on the door rang, looking up from behind the counter. A food soul with fiery red hair and an intense but regal gaze falls on him. Chocolate shifted a little bit as he gazed at his horns as well as his swords. " Hello, welcome what would you like" Chocolate recovered quickly and spoke the lines one spoke while working.

"Hmm" the customer though for a moment " is this the cafe Coffee works at?" "Why yes it is" he is not here" Chocolate said with a forced smile. "Oh I see… do you happen to Cho-co-late?" The customer asked putting firm and force behind the syllables in his name. " Yes I am" Chocolate said a bit uneasy. 

The customer walks up to the counter and held out his hand. Chocolate blinks but took his hand. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Chocolate. I have heard nice thing from my siblings here. Milk evens likes you. Let me make this clear, if you hurt our little brother i will end you. Although you make him happy even with his horns so it should not be a problem" the handshake was just as firm and intimidate as his speech. "Steak!" Turning around you were surprised to see Milk.

"I did not know you were in town" "we can to pick up some supplies. I thought i would drop by and see you and Coffee". " Coffee had to go out on an exploration today. He will be sad he missed you ``'' we are here for a few days at least. We can meet up soon ``'' alright Steak see you soon. Did you meet Chocolate yet ``''i have and i gave him his warning and he has my approval as well. I will stop by again. Goodbye Milk do take care" both of them hugged before he left. "You too" Milk said with a teary smile.

"How was he? He can be a bit intimidating but he has a heart of gold" Milk spoke. You smile at her. It was interesting to say the least but it was fine. It was not everyday you meet your boyfriend's family. " it was great"


	2. Yogurt

The next day Coffee was still on the explosion so Chocolate had to cover again. It was not like he mind but after meeting Steak the other day he was nervous he would come in again. He the the food soul but he was just uneasy.

The bell ring. A young woman rushed in. A fellow food soul because of the flouting. Oh, and horns. The curved inwards much like that of a sheep.

"Coffee! Milk!" She raised her voice. Her golden eyes hard and narrowed has her feet hit the ground. Her steps her calm but intimidating. She went up to Chocolate and stared him in she eyes.

"So" Her voice was calm but calculating "you are Chocolate?" She asked has she raised her eyebrow. " yes i am Chocolate". Her eyes soften. She smiled a warm one and stuck out her hand. " I am Yogurt a support soul and Coffee is my little brother" her hand shake was firm and intimidating. 

"So you are the one that has gotten my brother heart?" She asked but before Chocolate could answer " Of course you are. Mmm well if you make him happy, I guess I will let it happen but" her voice became serious " if anything happens, I will come after you. My attacks take health from my opponent" Yogurt statemented seriously " but that will not be a problem now?" Yogurt tilted her head to the side.

Chocolate had know idea how this lady was frightening. Yogurt was scary like Steak. Hell even Milk was intimidating. "Yes there will be no problem" chocolate replied "good"

The was an oof heard from outside. They heard a cry of "Steak!" Chocolate glanced as Yogurt turned. Coffee jump and hug steak who returned the hug with a tender smile.

" What wa- Yogurt! Oh Steak is here with Coffee" Milk who was just finished with baking said happily. Chocolate paled. He was not really for this yet. What has he gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> Yellow roses represent friendship.


End file.
